Assistance
by Candyglue
Summary: Thea seems to be needing Otto's help many times today. First helping her out of the tree, and then...Undressing? *Slight M rating.* Birthday fic for Hanschenfangirl.


"Otto!" Frau Lämmermeir called from the kitchen as Otto finished tying his shoe laces. "Otto dear, where are you going?"

Otto shook his head. "I don't know Mütti. It's a nice day, I think perhaps I'll go for a walk."

"Alright dear but don't stay out to late. The skies are turning grey. It'll rain soon. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Of course Mütti. I'll do my best to stay dry." Otto waved at his mother before exiting his house.

As he opened the door a breeze hit him. Even though it was mid-July, the weather seemed to be quite cool lately, probably caused by the constant rain. Otto pulled his jacket closer to his body. His mother was right. After all, catching a cold would do him no good…especially since he wouldn't be able to miss any school, it being summer vacation.

He walked silently, occasionally stopping to kick some pebbles or dirt. It was quiet, only the slight breeze could be heard, for no one was out. Otto passed the vineyard, the church and graveyard, some houses, including Georgs. Perhaps he should invite Georg on his walk. The sound of a piano and a shrill 'Again Georg! Again!' made Otto discard this idea. Poor Georg, having to practice even in the summer. Although perhaps it wasn't so bad, Georg did like the company of Fraulein Grossebustenhalter…

But still, Otto could never fathom why Georg dreamt about his piano teacher. Otto would sit back and listen to his stories, quite happily as well, but would still shake his head at Georg's foolishness.

Fraulein Grossebustenhalter was far too old for meager school boys like themselves. But her daughter, Thea… well, that was another story. (Fraulein was widowed at a very early age, and thus insisted at being called 'Fraulein' instead of 'Frau', for she never remarried.)

Otto loved to steal glances at Thea when she walked past his house, or when he saw her in the market. If he was lucky, while he was at the stream, she would wander down there with her friends, and start splashing away. Otto was never to be seen there without Georg of course. And as always, Georg insisted on telling another Fraulien story while Otto dreamt about her only daughter.

Before he knew it, Otto had wandered down to the stream. He glanced around to see if any one was there, but found no one. There were only the trees and the stream.

Otto selected one of the trees to go and rest under but as he neared it, he noticed something was placed at the foot of the tree. Curious, he speed up his pace and soon the odd shape turned into a basket. More specifically a basket of flowers. He picked it up to examine. As he was concentrating on figuring out who this basket belonged to, he failed to notice the dangling feet above him.

"Hey!" A feminine voice called from above. "That's _my_ basket!"

Otto dropped the basket in shock, and all the flowers came tumbling out.

"Gosh, now look what you've done! All the flowers ruined. Humph, you know this wouldn't have happened if you where Melchior Gabor. But no, you just had to come and find me instead."

After regaining his balance, Otto looked up to see no other then Thea glaring down at him. Her dress had been folded in such a way that her legs and stockings were shown, but not her other undergarments. Otto's breath hitched as he gazed at her and forced himself to say something nevertheless.

"I'm terribly sorry about your flowers Thea. But it is not my fault that you left them here instead of taking them up with you to the branches."

"I can't climb and hold a basket at the same time! And it is your fault that you dropped them."

"Well if you hadn't startled me perhaps I wouldn't have."

"If you hadn't come over here in the first place none of this would've happened!" She spat.

Otto was saddened to hear that she did not desire his company. Then again, it wasn't common to run into someone who was sitting in a tree. It was all very confusing in the first place.

"Very well then, I shall leave you, and your tree and basket alone." Otto gave a mock bow before turning to leave. He didn't fail to notice a flash of worry on Thea's face.

"W-wait!" She called. Otto slowly turned around.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I-I'm sorry for being so rude…it's just-" She bit her lip nervously as if she was about to confess something utterly horrible. "Well, you see I've been up here for quite some time now. It seemed like a great idea at first, but-In other words, I'm stuck. I can't get down."

Otto raised his eye brows. "Can't you just climb down?"

"But I'm afraid!" She covered her mouth instantly, ashamed of what she just said.

"Oh." Otto took in the information. He looked up at Thea, then at the ground. It _was_ quite a long way down. He didn't blame her.

"Well, can you help me?" Thea asked her eyes beaming with hope.

An idea struck Otto. "I could catch you?" He asked.

'What! I'm not going to just drop down and hope that you catch me and not let me fall to my d-"

Otto didn't let her finish. "But I won't." He said simply.

Otto's confidence convinced Thea. She shrugged, "Alright. But if you do let me fall-"

"And I won't."

"Yes but if you do, you'll be in big trouble." Otto laughed a bit. As if that wasn't obvious.

Thea looked down at Otto's outstretched arms before closing her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, and counting to three. In one swift swoop she pushed her self off the branch and before she could even open her eyes she was in Otto's arms. They both let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Um, well then…"Otto began awkwardly.

Thea then realized the situation as she opened her eyes. She just placed her life in Otto's hands… And then ended up in them…which is where she was now… In his arms… touching him… She shot open her eyes.

"Th-thank you," She stuttered. "You're stronger then you look you know."

Otto took that as a compliment and placed her on her feet gently. They both stood there awkwardly. It was a loud boom from the sky that made both teens jump.

"Rain!" Thea yelled holding out her hand. "Quick my house is just over there! Hurry!"

Without any objections, Otto grabbed her hand and they ran.

* * *

Both laughing and soaked, the two reached Thea's house in no time. Thea knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mama! Mama I'm home!" She called. But no answer. "Anyone?" Again, no answer. Thea hurried into the kitchen, Otto close behind, only to find a note which she read aloud.

_Thea darling, _

_I am at the market, so you'll be on your own for a bit. I may be delayed if rain occurs, so make yourself some tea and I'll be home soon._

_-Mütti_

"Oh, well my mother's not here, so, would you like some tea?" Thea beamed happy to be alone with Otto. Though her thoughts were much more innocent then Otto's. He was just shuffling awkwardly wondering why life was so cruel. He was alone with his crush in her _home_, which has her _room_, which has a _bed_-'_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts'. _Otto scolded himself.

"Um yes please. Tea would be lovely." Thea shivered a bit at the way he said lovely. It sounded so nice…"But do you have a towel? I'm quite wet."

Thea giggled. "Yes. I need one too as a matter a fact. Here are some kitchen ones." She produced a couple of towels from a drawer under the sink. "Here you go."

Otto smiled as he took the towel. He began to pat himself dry but noticed that Thea was again biting her lip in frustration. "What's the mater now?" He asked.

"I'm not getting any dryer. Perhaps I should get some clean clothes. Yes…I'll be right back!" She pointed her finger at him silently commanding him to _stay here_. Otto nodded.

When Thea had left the room, Otto decided to ignore what she had said and take a self guided tour of the house. He left the kitchen to admire the sitting room. It was not too large, the house itself wasn't all that big. But it was a scarlet color with the couch, and rug just shades apart. A large oak cabinet with glass that displayed beautiful silverware and dishes stood next to a window at the back of the room. There was a piano, Fraulein Grossebustenhalter did live here after all, that stood next to a small bookcase. Otto nodded in appreciation before turning into the dinning room which was joined by an open archway. After he had fully explored the first floor, he found himself climbing the stairs to the second floor where there were three doors that surrounded the landing. He guessed that two of them must be bedrooms, and the other a bathroom. He first went to the one in the middle, which was indeed a bathroom. One of the other doors was closed, and the other slightly ajar. Otto figured that the one open was Fraulein's, since Thea would no doubt shut her own door as she was changing. Fraulein was not home, so Otto knew it would do no harm to peek inside an empty bedroom.

Except the door he opened wasn't the lady of the house's room, but Thea's.

He gasped and tried in his shock to cover his eyes. He only managed to see a blur of a person and nothing more. His eyes remained shut until he heard a muffled giggle.

"It's ok you know. I'm not naked." Otto blushed at Thea chose of words. "No really. Open your eyes."

Otto did so and indeed, Thea still had on her dress. Except for a few buttons on the back that were undone.

"Oh, um." Otto shifted nervously. He glanced around the room. It was blue and white…just like her dress. Which she was still wearing. "You haven't changed yet." He stated.

She once again bit her lip. Her eyes drifted to the wall to her left. "Yes, I…I can't undo the last few buttons."

Otto froze. She needed his assistance _again_. But this time to help her undress? _Undress!_ "Oh-"

"Help me please?" She stared at him with that same flicker of hope in her eyes. Otto gave in after a few seconds.

"Ok, turn around." He said. Thea did so.

Otto began to unbutton the first button. He didn't fail to notice that there was no sheet of white, but her bare back. He knew this meant that Thea wasn't wearing anything under her dress on her upper body; _Anything._

"Brilliant…" Otto murmured sarcastically.

"I'm sorry?"

Otto shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

Thea nodded. But then she suddenly realized how close he was. Sure, she had been in his arms gazing up at him, but he was _undressing_ her now. Thea giggled lightly and shivered. She could feel his breath on her back and his hands…Oh, his hands were slightly grazing her bare skin as they undid each button. She began to wonder what it would be like if he would slink those arms down her back and around her torso…

"I'm done." Thea snapped out of her dream.

"What?"

"I'm finished. You can take your dress off now." Otto blushed even deeper. He really had just said that.

"Oh." Thea took a step forward but she forgot to hold on to her dress and as she stepped, it slid right off her arms. She caught it just in time so that only her upper body was exposed.

Otto's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Thea shrieked and bent down to collect her dress. She stayed in her kneeling position clinging her dress to her upper half, though she did not put it back on her bare arms. There was an awkward silence. Finally Otto gained courage. This had been the thing to finally break his self control. But who could blame him? He was a teenage boy alone in a house with his lifelong crush…who happened to be half naked.

"St-stand up." He commanded quietly.

Thea looked worried but did so anyway. She wanted to ask why he was still here, but all of her thoughts were drowned out by Otto's lips crashing onto hers. Thea pulled back shocked. "W-what?" She asked.

"Please don't talk." Otto pleaded as he once again kissed her.

He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her. Thea was still holding onto her dress so she wasn't as close as Otto wanted her to be. Still kissing her, he pushed her into the nearest wall, which wasn't to far, hoping it would make her drop her hands. Her hands didn't drop, but she gasped at the sudden impact thus letting him deepen the kiss.

Otto knew he should stop before this got to far, but then Thea began to kiss back. And then Otto felt her arms snake around his neck.

Otto slammed her back into the wall once again as he got closer now with the barrier of her hand no longer there. The top of her dress had also dropped so she was now fully pressed against him.

Thea gasped again at his roughness, but something about it aroused her. Though she wasn't as sure as what to do or what was going to happen though she knew a bit. She had overheard whispers, and talks from adults as well as the boys. She had even heard bits of Georg's stories when he was down by the stream, though the part about her mother did not reach her ears.

As Otto continued to kiss her, she moved her arms to his shoulders where she pushed his jacket to the floor and removed his suspenders. She froze as what to do next, though she was sure that she wanted to get away from this dreaded wall. She continued to kiss him eagerly as she lightly pushed him backwards until they hit her bed on the other side of the room. He fell when the side hit his knees, and took her down with her. He flipped them over so he was on top, pressing down onto her once more all while balancing his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Otto began to kiss trail kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She moaned in bliss to which he smirked at while he placed another kiss. His hands began to roam upwards slowly from her stomach to her exposed chest but stopped just short of her breast. His common sense suddenly came back and he knew that he shouldn't move any further upwards _or_ downwards.

Thea frowned. She knew what he was about to do, but why did he stop? Otto continued to kiss and peck her collarbone and neck still leaving his hands just below her breast. She continued to try to frown, but his kisses were just too much.

She began to pull out his shirt from the back of his pants, and when enough was exposed, she touched his bare skin. She continued to touch him, but his hands just slightly below her breasts annoyed her. She moved against him so that he groaned.

"Touch me." She huskily whispered into his ear. He shivered and nodded at the same time. His hands moved upwards and caught her left breast. Her breath hitched in surprise; he had actually listened.

She brought her hands back up around his neck as he continued his ministrations. She giggled and bit down on his earlobe playfully. Otto yelped and removed his hands.

"Hey…" She warned. He just smiled as he went back to his earlier position. After a few more moments of bliss, Otto felt his pants tighten. This didn't go unnoticed by Thea. She gulped waiting to see what would happen.

Otto closed his eyes. He didn't want to pull away, but he knew he must. Going any further wasn't a good idea. He removed his arms as Thea did the same. She looked up at him with a lopsided smile.

"No more?" She whispered.

He nodded. But then smirked. "For today at least."

He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before getting up. He fixed his shirt and suspenders and tried to muse down his hair. He looked over at Thea who was just dangling her legs on the side of her bed.

"Are you going to fix your dress and hair?" He asked.

"What? Oh yes!" She blushed. "I had forgotten that my dress was well, you know…" She quickly pulled her dress to her chest and went to her dresser. She pulled out another dress, one with the buttons in the _front_. "Would you mind turning for a second?" She asked sweetly.

Otto turned. While he was waiting, he tried to figure out what to do about his 'problem'. Thea turned around and smiled. Well, perhaps you should leave now. I wouldn't want my mother catching you."

Otto smiled back and gave her one final kiss. Thea walked him downstairs before screeching. "The tea!" She covered her mouth in horror.

"You never made it." Otto said with an obvious tone.

"Oh right. Well good bye then." Thea said embarrassed as she opened the front door.

"Yes. Ah! The rain has stopped."

"Good, that way you won't get wet again!"

Otto smirked. "Goodbye Thea."

"Goodbye Otto. Until next time!" She said raising her hand dramatically.

"Yes, until next time." Otto began to walk away.

Thea shut the door lightly. When it was closed she slid down the cold wood of the door until she was sitting. She then sighed.

She should get stuck in trees more often…


End file.
